This invention relates to artificial fishing baits with the present invention particularly directed towards a realistic aquatic animal of pliable plastic structure having movement and sonic capabilities.
It has long been known that fish are attracted to fishing baits by the natural appearance of the bait, by its movement, and by any sound it could make. Therefore, live bait, minnows, worms, frogs, grasshoppers, and others that could wiggle when hooked to the end of a fisherman's line were usually the baits of choice. However, the emergent of soft plastic lures shaped in forms representative of aquatic animals eliminates the need for securing and maintaining live bait. From worms to lizards, soft plastic baits were produced. The only problem with soft plastic baits was to create a single design useful in a variety of fishing situations and one that could generate sounds.